


Другой необычный день

by mara333



Series: Необычный день [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Брайан и Гейл меняются местами





	

Брайан со стоном перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Он привык к постоянному утреннему похмелью, и только судорожно сглотнул. Но тут взгляд сфокусировался, и мужчине основательно поплохело. Это была не его квартира. Брайан оторвал голову от подушки и осмотрелся. Комната была небольшой, на стенах – обои, кажется, в цветочек. Он посмотрел на себя, и брови изумленно поползли вверх. Что за хрень на нем надета?! Стараясь не паниковать, Брайан встал и вышел из комнаты. Квартира была небольшой, всего две комнаты, но довольно удобной. Эта одежда и обстановка напоминали ему первые годы после колледжа. Может, лофт, клубы и все остальное ему только приснилось? Найдя ванную, мужчина посмотрел в зеркало. Нет, ему определено тридцать, и пусть он плохо помнит вчерашний вечер, но все остальное – с кристальной четкостью.  
Какого хрена происходит?  
Брайан похлопал себя по бокам в поисках карманов. У него где-то был мобильный, нужно позвонить Джастину или Линдси, чтобы его забрали из этого дурдома. Словно в ответ на его мысли, из спальни послышалось мелодичное треньканье. Брайан пошел на звук и нашел на столе среди бумаг мобильный телефон. Вот только он был чужим, и мелодия совсем незнакомой. «Рэнди». Возможно, этот Рэнди сможет что-то объяснить?  
\- Алло?  
\- Привет, соня. Если ты еще не готов, шевели задницей, потому что я уже в пути.  
\- Джастин?  
\- Рано начал входить в образ, Гейл. Я буду через десять минут.  
Звонок ничего не прояснил, а только все запутал окончательно. Какой, к черту, Гейл?! Брайан с силой провел рукой по лицу. Может, после душа и кофе похмелье немного отпустит? Хоть одной проблемой станет меньше. Раз хозяин квартиры не объявился до сих пор, то, наверное, не будет возражать, что Брайан займет его ванную.  
Он уже наливал в чашку ароматный напиток, когда в дверь позвонили. Брайан не спеша сделал первый глоток, отставил чашку и только потом направился к двери. На пороге стоял Джастин, вот только одет он был странно: таких брюк и пальто Брайана никогда у него не видел. Пока он разглядывал Солнышко, тот в свою очередь скользнул взглядом по нему и слегка покраснел. Странно, Джастин видел его и вовсе без одежды, а при виде полотенца на бедрах никогда не смущался.  
\- Ты еще не одет? – парень вошел в квартиру, протискиваясь мимо Брайана, но тот чуть сдвинулся в сторону, и прижал свое Солнышко к стене.  
\- Зато на тебе с утра слишком много одежды. Где ты был? Где я и какого хера тут делаю?  
\- Гейл, ты в своем уме? Ты в своей квартире, и если не выйдешь из нее через пять минут, у нас обоих будут проблемы.  
Парень старался говорить уверенно, но его дыхание чуть сбилось, глаза потемнели, и Брайан отлично чувствовал твердеющую тяжесть у своего бедра, втиснутого между ног Солнышка. Значит, Рэнди и Гейл? Что ж, такой игры у них еще не было.  
\- Думаю, пяти минут будет недостаточно, - и Брайан, взяв Рэнди за задницу, сильнее притянул к себе. Рот Рэнди (ну, что за дурацкое имя!) был таким же горячим, как всегда. Вот только целовался он как-то несмело, словно через смущение, что еще больше заводило Брайана. Чуть прикусив парню нижнюю губу, мужчина на мгновение прервал поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, и, воспользовавшись этим, Рэнди тут же оттолкнул его.  
\- Прекрати! – парень судорожно хватал ртом воздух, вжимаясь в стену. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Ты же хочешь меня, всегда хотел.  
Рэнди помотал головой, опустив глаза; видно было, как он борется с собой. Брайан только хмуро смотрел – он уже совершенно ничего не понимал. Если это розыгрыш, то совершенно бездарный. Да и кто мог на такое решиться? Майклу не хватит смелости, Тэду – воображения, а Джастин… Похоже, тот сам поражен не меньше Брайана, вот только чем-то другим. Джастин/Рэнди, наконец, справился с собой и глухо сказал в пол:  
\- Я подожду в машине. Если ты не спустишься через десять минут, я уеду. Но учти, что за сорванные съемки тебя не погладят по голове.  
Съемки?!

 

\- Наконец-то! – у павильона их встретила миловидная женщина с кучей распечаток в руках. Брайан смерил ее хмурым взглядом поверх темных очков, и она смущенно улыбнулась. – Я понимаю, что неделя была сложной, но надо еще немного поднажать. Сегодня снимаем очень важные сцены, и я хочу, чтобы ты был Брайаном.  
Рэнди бросил на него странный взгляд, и Брайан впервые за день по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно.  
Стоило войти в павильон, и голова пошла кругом. Его лофт, нашпигованный камерами и осветительными приборами, незнакомцы, снующие туда-сюда, чужие улицы, по которым они ехали сюда – все это было настоящим и нереальным одновременно. Брайан схватил за шкирку пробегавшего мимо парня.  
\- Это ведь не Питтсбург?  
\- Вообще-то, мы в Канаде. Но я могу спеть тебе «Звездно-полосатый флаг», чтобы ты не вышел из образа.  
Незнакомец усмехнулся, и Брайан его отпустил. Кажется, здесь снимают кино про его жизнь, но кто дал им такое право? Как они посмели вмешиваться, и кто, вообще, эти люди? Когда его пригласили на грим, Брайан понял, наконец, что его принимают за актера, играющего его роль. Пока гример что-то подмазывала и припудривала на его лице, Брайан мучительно думал. В итоге он решил просто плыть по течению и посмотреть, что из этого получится.  
\- Гейл, нам нужно поговорить.  
Брайан в зеркале увидел вошедшего Рэнди. Это действительно был какой-то Рэнди, а не его Солнышко. Кроме имени их разделяла манера поведения, и хотя сейчас парень был одет привычно для Брайана, было ясно – это не Джастин. Гример вышла, и они остались одни. Брайан развернул кресло к двери, у которой все еще мялся Рэнди. Взгляд парня метался по комнате, избегая собеседника.  
\- Сегодняшняя сцена для меня сложна, я хотел бы обсудить…  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Рэнди замолчал, но не шевельнулся. Брайан медленно подошел к нему и чуть наклонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Боже, если бы у Джастина когда-нибудь появилось такое выражение лица, он бы сутки не выпускал того из спальни – это смущение так заводило!  
\- Рэнди?  
С тяжелым вздохом тот поднял взгляд и воздух замер на середине выдоха. На него смотрел Брайан. Даже если бы репетировал каждую минуту, Гейл не смог бы добиться такого взгляда: словно тебя поливают теплым медом. Волнующее тепло распространялось от ключицы вниз по груди и, достигая живота, становилось невыносимо сладким. Никогда еще на Рэнди не смотрели ТАК. Он не жаловался на недостаток внимания и, конечно, не сомневался в своей сексуальности, но этот взгляд… Сейчас Рэнди чувствовал себя единственным. Он не решался двинуться, чтобы не разрушить мгновение. А Брайан склонился к его уху и прошептал:  
\- Я помогу тебе.  
И в момент, когда мурашки понеслись по всему телу, дверь открылась, и послышался голос ассистента режиссера: «Ребята, на выход».  
Сегодня Рэнди не пришлось долго входить в роль - он чувствовал себя Джастином. Они отрабатывали сцену ревности, и искры так и летели по всей площадке. Режиссер был доволен, многие дубли было решено не переснимать, настолько отличными они были. А в перерывах, когда звучало традиционное: «Стоп», Рэнди ловил на себе медовые взгляды, и внутри все таяло.  
Брайану даже понравилось сниматься в кино. Возможно, это было достаточно просто, потому что он играл самого себя, но пока ничто не вводило его в ступор. События, которые они изображали, никогда не происходили в его жизни, и было интересно следить за реакцией Рэнди, гадая, как бы повел себя настоящий Джастин. Уже в первой сцене Брайан переврал сценарий (просто потому, что никогда его не видел), но режиссер не остановил съемку, сказав, что так получилось даже лучше. Рэнди отлично реагировал на его реплики, и механическое действо превращалось в волшебство.  
Наконец, прозвучало финальное: «Стоп, снято», и съемочный день закончился. Хотя «днем» это называлось с натяжкой - до полуночи оставалось совсем немного. Техники отключали оборудование, гример снимала с Брайана остатки грима, когда в гримерку снова вошел Рэнди.  
\- Пропустим по стаканчику?  
Девушка, собиравшая баночки и флакончики чуть приподняла удивленно брови, из чего Брайан сделал вывод, что прежде такого не было.  
\- Конечно, Солнышко.

Рэнди ждал его около машины. Расходящиеся участники съемочной группы махали ему на прощанье, и парень улыбался в ответ. Нет, это не Солнышко, но Рэнди был так хорош, что Брайан просто должен был добавить его к своим победам. Не обращая внимания на окружающих, мужчина всем телом вжал Рэнди в бок автомобиля, упершись руками в крышу. Парень сам потянулся к его губам, и вскоре оба задыхались от страстного поцелуя. Брайан прервал поцелуй, чтобы пройтись языком по линии подбородка, спускаясь на шею.  
\- Брайан?  
\- Мм?  
\- Ты ведь не Гейл, правда?  
Тот поднял горящий взгляд.  
\- Я намного лучше.  
Брайан улыбнулся, и Рэнди понял, что пропал.

Утро наступило внезапно. Гейл обычно просыпался долго, но сегодня просто раз – и он уже готов к новому дню. Вчера ни так вымотались на съемках… Вчера! Это был сон или он действительно попал на место Брайана? Сон, конечно, что за глупости…  
Гейл вскочил и отыскал на столике мобильный и первым делом посмотрел на дату. Если это был сон, то он занял целые сутки. Черт! И тут телефон зазвонил. «Рэнди» - радостно сообщил ему дисплей.  
\- Привет, Рэнди.  
В трубке застыла тишина.  
\- Рэнди? Ты там?  
\- Эээ, да. Гейл?  
Мужчине было некогда разгадывать заминки и паузы, его интересовала всего одна вещь: насколько напортачил Брайан.  
\- Знаешь, я себя плохо чувствовал вчера. Мы… Ничего не случилось?  
\- Нет, - это что, горечь в голосе Рэнди? – Нет, Гейл, у нас ничего не случилось. Собирайся, я скоро подъеду.  
Звонок прервался, но Гейл еще некоторое время держал телефон в руках. Кажется, все нормально. Если Брайан действительно вчера был на его месте, то, похоже, держал себя в руках, и никто не заметил подмены. Но странно – почему короткие гудки звучат так разочарованно?


End file.
